supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizer
Look out, across the ocean. There used to be people out there. Houses, cities, dreams. Now it's all ash and rubble. The time's passed for fairytales and heroes. The time has come for a Knight Biography At age 5, little Simon Freizer told his Daddy he wanted to grow up to be a Knight. At age 7, little Simon realised that was a silly idea and told his Daddy he would grow up to be a hero instead. At age 8, little Simon's Daddy was shot by a group of thugs for chump change. At age 8, little Simon stopped believing in heros. In and out of various oprhanages and care homes throughout his childhood life, little Simon soon found himself under the roof and inside the greedy hamfists of a particularly repugnant Madamé Pignot, who was definitely not like little Simon's daddy. No, Pignot made it very clear what it was she wanted little Simon for, and that was the inheritance money Simon's father had left behind. Poor little Simon never saw a penny of the riches his Daddy had died to give to him - instead his only joy came from his time spent with Pignot's wonderful, yet exhausted husband. Mr Pignot was a hard-working man, a determined man - and a very, very loyal man. Little Simon decided he liked him very much. And little Simon continued to like him - until one day Madamé Pignot ran off with all Simon's money and a rather handsome man, and the nice old Mr Pignot threw himself off a bridge. Little Simon still didn't believe in heros. Little Simon had to grow up eventually. Unable to find much work with what little education he'd had, he eventually managed to scrape a position in the United States army. He was told it was a place where heros were made - but Big Simon knew heros didn't exist. They were murdered, or threw themselves off bridges. And so it was that Big Simon was able to take so many lives with so little thought - for who really wanted to live in a world without heros? And then the virus came. Big Simon watched with little care as his brothers-in-arms died around him. He showed an unflinching apathy as the country he'd fought to protect crumbled before his eyes. He gazed on in some sullen fascination as heros began to rise from the ashes, and reacted with perhaps a modicum of surprise when his own powers began to flourish. But big Simon wouldn't become a Hero, oh no. He knew there were no such thing as Heros. Big Simon would become a Knight. Personality Seizer is usually rather stoic, a being of words rather than actions. A difficult past from a vulnerable age has left him rather jaded to trauma and sorrow, and immune to surprise. He is not an unkind man, indeed many would call him a selfless man - but he is impossibly distant. He is however, unflinchingly loyal and absolutely steadfast in his cause, making him the ultimate ally. Powers & Abilities Seizer has the ability to manipulate Iron Sand molecules, moulding it to whatever shape and purpose he desires, able to shape it into weapons, vehicles, soldiers, or clothing whilst concentrating his powers upon it - However the sand simple falls back into its normal state when Seizer no longer has use for it. There is a limit to how much sand Seizer may focus on at one time, and this limit can be brought down by outside distraction, or enhanced by the powers of other heroes. Seizer's armour is composed of Iron Sand, allowing him to shape the armour and morph it however he pleases, as well as maximizing movement and protection by decompacting or compacting the sand. He can siphon some of the sand off his armour and shape it into weapons and objects to help in combat or all-purpose survival. These weapons and objects are controlled via telekinesis due to being formed from Iron Sand, though beyond the sand itself, Seizer lacks any telekinetic powers. In times of extreme peril, Seizer can concentrate into hyper-compacting the sand-molecules in his armour to the point of invulnerability, however due to the concentration required, Seizer is unable to use any other powers during this time. Beings with the power to manipulate magnetism or other forces such as telekinesis may pry apart the sand and break through Seizer's invulnerability - but only if their will over the sand overpowers Seizer's own. Aside from these superpowers, Seizer has basic knowledge in firearms and machinery, advanced knowledge in gladiatorial weaponry (which he often forms with his sand) and a good grasp of strategy. Seizer's weaknesses generally revolve around anything that can nullify his sand powers. The suit is extremely heavy, so he is vulnerable to gravitational and magnetic manipulation. Equipment and Gadgets Sand Shapes Seizer can morph his iron sand into a variety of objects, tools and weapons - even constructs to fight for him, though these constructs lack a will of their own and must be controlled by Seizer himself. The sand is very durable when compact, and due to Seizer's ability to manipulate it - can be morphed or changed at will. Seizer can weild these weapons and tools himself, or provide his allies with them to use. Iron Sand Armour The armour Seizer surrounds his body with is formed from Iron Sand, and shares its properties. Compact and durable, it affords advanced protection against any kind of physical or projective trauma, though offers no barricades against mental-based assault. The armours shape, weight and other properties can be shifted by Seizer's powers, allowing him to form blades, shields or various tools on its surface. Seizer can absorb iron powder from his surroundings to add to his armour, though there is a limit to what he can carry. Basic Firearms Seizer has several ballistic-based firearms at his disposal which he will sometimes utilise in combat when his powers are needed for other purposes - such as sand armies, vehicles or weaponry. Though not as talented with firearms as he is with his own iron weapons, he's as capable as a soldier with basic military training. Temporary Invincibility The power to gain temporary invincibility, to be immune from harm for a short period of time. Seizer can super-compact the iron-sand molecules inside his armour, causing his armour to become absolutely impervious to physical trauma and survive even the heaviest or most ferocious of blows or projectiles. Seizer can also place ironsand over others and do the same for them - allowing him to grant invincibility to himself or his allies. However, doing so exerts a greal deal of his mental will and as such Seizer cannot use his powers for anything else whilst creating this super-compacted armour. He usually has just enough energy to protect himself and an ally. In extension, Seizer can super-compact his iron weaponry or projectiles to make them extremely dangerous, though mobilising this compact iron severely wears him out. Iron Sand Manipulation The ability to manipulate iron powder Seizer's main ability is his power to manipulate small fillaments of iron, ranging from powderised sand to small chunks. With this 'Iron Sand' as he calls it, he can execute a variety of moves and strategies: Iron Weapons Seizer can shift the iron sand into various physical weapons, such as blades. He can either compose himself a melee weapon entirely out of iron, or shift the iron of his suit itself into various shapes, for instance transforming his arms into swords or creating sharp spines along his body to repel physical attackers. The weapons Seizer creates aren't limited to one solid form, thanks to their nature as powder-based. Indeed, Seizer can create unlikely weapons such as whip-blades that sharpen upon impact, sand-grenades which explode into a shower of iron shards, or spears capable of extending or shrinking. Iron Soldiers Seizer can create constructs and creatures of various sizes out of his iron sand, which he can then move in any way he sees fit. These creatures move as independantly from Seizer as any of his sand-based products, however he himself must control them, as he is not capable of bestowing a conscience upon anything. Due to their nature as compacted iron, they are extremely durable and serve as excellent mobile shields, disensible footsoldiers or eye-catching distractions. Iron Transport Since Seizer can create moving parts out of his iron sand, he can create a variety of vehicles for himself and his teammates to utilise, or simply quickly travel through the air on a moving floorway of iron sand. The positive side of this is that since the vehicles are formed from the iron sand, they never wear down and they're extremely durable. The downside is that Seizer must be present in order for the vehicles to work and exist, and that he must exert some of his powers in order to keep them working. In extreme circumstances, Seizer could even shift his own armour into transport if he wished - the iron affording great protection. Seizer can create land, air and ocean vehicles, though piloting vehicles through dangerous environments can be riskly, as the vehicle would fall apart should Seizer be incapacitated. Faction Unified Society Seizer serves as the Head Guard - an unflinching loyalist solely dedicated to his duty as a protector. Relations with other characters Brightside An odd pairing, but perhaps one to be naturally expected. The two are quite the contrast to one another, though Brightside's optimistic demeanour is quite different from Seizer's cold and aloof one, he can't help but find himself cheered up by Brightside's company. Seizer is aware that Brightside, like himself, underwent much trauma in his past and greatly admires Brightside's ability to move on from that trauma and look to the future with a smile - whilst Seizer himself remains stuck in his past. Seizer also greatly respects and adknowledges Brightside's talents as a warrior considering the incident with the survivors he saved and the monsters he slew. Brightside provides a more human side to Seizer, whom grows worryingly colder each day, and Seizer pledges absolute loyalty to him, not only as a council member - but as a friend. Silent Knight Seizer utterly despises Silent Knight. Though presently unaware of Silent Knight's identity as his father's murderer, Seizer hates Silent Knight for other reasons. Silent Knight purposely imitates Seizer's identity and appearance as a form of mind-game, Seizer being his favourite toy. Though not much can anger Seizer nor get under his shell, Silent Knight always succeeds without fail. Seizer see's Silent Knight as a constant reminder of the freak Seizer's become - hiding behind an iron mask in some vain facade of being a knight. There aren't many situations in which Seizer fails to follow orders - though to finally see an end to Silent Knight, there are no lengths to which Seizer will not go. Notes Category:Unified Society Category:Military Category:Male Category:Power Suit Category:Iron Sand Manipulation Category:Invincibility